Sherlock: une épiphanie
by shadowquill17
Summary: Où Sherlock Holmes découvre qu'il est attiré par John Watson. Où cette découverte se solde éventuellement par une confrontation physique extrêmement... physique. Et où l'on en apprend plus sur le café soluble. Fluff, fluff, fluff... et encore un peu de fluff. (Il restait à peine la place de mettre des mots XD)


**Bonjour, cher lecteur!**

**Je suis ravie de te voir de retour sur une de mes créations! (si tu n'es pas de retour mais en vadrouille, bienvenue, installe-toi, tu peux enfin te reposer de ta quête effrénée de fics à dévorer, pour donner une chance à la mienne!)**

**Après ma première fic Johnlock, j'ai cru que j'en avais fait assez, et que je pouvais me reposer sur le sentiment d'avoir totalement assouvi mon besoin irrésistible de décrire la relation entre notre Sherlock et son John.**

**Grossière erreur.**

**Une fois que j'y avais goûté, j'ai vite compris que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.**

**Alors, au risque de paraître redondante, voici une autre fic Johnlock que je te présente dans l'espoir qu'elle comblera ta soif de Johnlock comme elle a comblé (pour un certain temps du moins) la mienne.**

**Evidemment, je me sentirais coupable et traîtresse si je ne tentais pas, au moins, de faire passer ma fic pour une oeuvre présentant un brin de nouveauté, un soupçon d'originalité... alors je tente le POV Sherlock. C'est dur, mais je compte sur toi, indulgent lecteur, pour pardonner mes erreurs de débutante et apprécier mes quelques essais hasardeux.**

**Sur ce, je conclus en déplorant que les personnages de cette petite aventure ne m'appartiennent pas (Sherlock Holmes et ses pommettes extraordinaires et John Watson le docteur téméraire sont les produits des génies combinés de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et du duo de choc de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat) et je te souhaite, mon ami lecteur, une agréable lecture!**

**...**

La sonnette de la porte retentit et je vois John sortir de la cuisine en lissant ses cheveux pour aller ouvrir. Je ne bouge pas, mais mes yeux quittent immédiatement le journal que je lisais pour se tourner dans sa direction, déduisant automatiquement de ses vêtements et de son attitude tout ce que je peux découvrir. Mon regard le scanne et en une fraction de seconde, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut : à en juger par son apparence soignée – chemise repassée au lieu de l'habituel pull en laine beige, jean sombre impeccable au lieu du pantalon de pyjama bleu qu'il semblait affectionner ces derniers jours -, la personne derrière la porte est de sexe féminin, porte probablement une tenue qui met ses atouts en valeur, et se prépare à aller dîner avec mon insouciant colocataire.

Je réprime un grognement. John ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il serait absent ce soir. Encore moins que ce serait pour aller roucouler avec une autre de ses ennuyeuses conquêtes.

La conquête en question entre timidement dans pièce, effectivement habillée d'une robe noire et décolletée, et les mains crispées sur son sac.

-Juste une seconde, lui intime John avec une légère caresse sur son bras nu. Je vais juste chercher mon manteau.

Mes yeux vont et viennent, machinalement; la femme apprécie beaucoup John, au vu de son frisson quand il l'a effleurée et de son regard qui l'a suivi quand il a quitté la pièce. D'ailleurs, toute à son appréhension, elle vient seulement de me remarquer, immobile dans mon fauteuil; elle sursaute.

-Oh, vous devez être Sherlock, dit-elle avec un petit sourire tendu.

Brillante déduction. Même le vendeur de kebab du coin de la rue serait capable de donner mon prénom ET mon nom.

-Je suis Fanny, se présente-t-elle sans attendre.

Est-ce que les noms de familles existent seulement dans sa petite tête?

Ennuyeuse, ennuyeuse, ennuyeuse. Veut-elle vraiment que je réponde à ça? Pourtant elle ne veut visiblement pas d'une conversation constructive, puisque ce qu'elle vient de dire n'était pas une question et donc ne demandait pas de répartie de ma part, et que de plus elle sait déjà qui je suis, ce qui rend toute présentation personnelle inutile.

Elle cligne des yeux en voyant que je n'ai pas l'intention de gaspiller ma salive. Je retourne à mon journal au moment-même où John revient dans la pièce. Il remarque aussitôt l'air embarrassé de sa compagne puisqu'il dit d'un ton sensiblement agacé:

-Ah, je vois que vous avez déjà fait les présentations.

Je ne me donne pas la peine de répondre, et ne peux que tendre l'oreille tandis que John et son rendez-vous s'éloignent dans l'entrée, descendent les escaliers et claquent la porte qui donne sur la rue. Je jette avec un geste méprisant mon journal dans un coin, et lâche un grondement de frustration.

Tiens? Voilà qui est curieux.

Je suis irrité au-delà du possible, et j'ignore pourquoi.

Se pourrait-il que la perspective de manger une assiette de haricots blancs froids me dégoûte à ce point-là?

Absurde. La nourriture n'est que du carburant, et je me contentais volontiers de ce genre de repas sans effort avant que John et ses petits plats chauds n'entrent dans ma vie.

Serais-je contrarié parce que je sais que John rentrera tard et qu'il dérangera mon train de pensée par ses déplacements hasardeux et légèrement chancelants à travers l'appartement? Je fronce les sourcils. Peu de choses que John fait ont le pouvoir de m'irriter, et son incapacité à marcher droit quand il rentre à trois heures du matin ne soulèverait certainement pas cette vague brûlante de ressentiment dans ma poitrine. De plus, John tient toujours des propos extrêmement divertissants dans ces occasions.

Je fronce les sourcils. Quelle est la cause de cette profonde exaspération, ce sentiment inhabituel qui me ronge l'estomac? Pourquoi donc ai-je envie de prendre le revolver de John dans le tiroir de sa commode pour tirer à nouveau dans le mur - en y traçant cette fois un smiley affublé d'une grimace triste?

Oh, et puis ce ne serait même pas drôle sans pouvoir voir la tête de John à la découverte de mon massacre du papier peint. Mais apparemment il est trop occupé à meubler le vide de sa vie sentimentale pour même s'en rendre compte.

A cette pensée, une torsion s'imprime dans mes entrailles.

Ah? Seraient-ce les efforts de John pour dénicher une âme soeur parmi les femmes dont personne d'autre ne veut qui me rendent si mécontent? Mon estomac se contracte à nouveau. Tiens, oui, c'est bien cela.

Maintenant que j'ai découvert le sujet de cette rancoeur si inattendue, je peux me concentrer sur sa cause. Pourquoi donc en voudrais-je à John de chercher à se caser? Je sais depuis longtemps qu'il veut avoir une femme à ses côtés quand il vieillira, et il n'a jamais caché son optimisme à toute épreuve dans cette quête. J'ai toujours considéré ses nombreuses mais vaines tentatives comme totalement superficielles et hautement désopilantes, mais elles ne m'ont jamais dérangé au point de m'en donner mal au ventre! Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

Les yeux dans le vague, les mains posées sous mon menton, je me plonge dans mon propre esprit, à la recherche de données qui pourraient m'éclairer.

_-Sherlock?_

_La voix qui retentit depuis l'étage est impatiente et, curieusement, extrêmement irritée. Je ne me donne pas la peine de répondre, sachant que quand la voix de John a ce ton particulier, c'est en général pour un motif absolument insignifiant et que, par conséquent, il en fait tout un fromage et finit de toute façon par se camper devant moi en exprimant ses griefs de la façon la plus expressive possible. Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends des pas furieux descendre les marches et entre dans la pièce._

_-Sherlock, c'est toi qui a utilisé toute l'eau chaude? demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint._

_-Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi poses-tu la question? je rétorque sans même le regarder, me penchant plus en avant sur mon microscope._

_Je peux quasiment sentir John trembler de colère._

_-Je te pose la question, Sherlock, parce que j'espère qu'un jour tu me diras que tu es désolé d'avoir privilégié ton confort avant le mien en ayant pris une douche tellement longue qu'elle a vidé le ballon d'eau chaude! fulmine-t-il._

_-Je ne te dirai jamais cela, John, je réplique calmement, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas pour mon propre confort que j'ai sacrifié le tien._

_-Ah non? Tiens donc, fait John d'un ton sarcastique._

_Il se rapproche de mon lieu d'observation d'un pas lourd._

_-Pourquoi était-ce alors, Sherlock? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr._

_-Pas du tout, John, je lui concède, me réjouissant à l'avance de son air ahuri quand je lui détaillerai mon expérience sur la durée de résistance de la peau humaine sous de l'eau bouillante._

_Je me tourne et lève les yeux vers lui..._

_Et j'ai le souffle coupé._

_John se tient devant moi, les bras croisés, un air furibond sur son visage normalement amène._

_Et il est à moitié nu._

_Une serviette de bain est attachée autour de ses hanches et cache la partie inférieure de son anatomie, mais mon regard s'égare dans ce qui m'apparaît. Ses cheveux grisonnants sont trempés, plaqués en arrière sur son crâne, mais quelques mèches rebelles rebiquent au-dessus de ses oreilles, lui donnant l'air d'un elfe en colère. Les gouttes d'eau parent sa tête d'éclats argentés et de paillettes luisantes, et roulent sur son front pour glisser ensuite paresseusement jusqu'au bout de son nez. Ses lèvres sont humides, presque bleues après la douche froide qu'il vient de prendre, crispées dans une moue désapprobatrice. Ma propre bouche s'assèche, et mes yeux descendent encore._

_Je passe doucement mon regard sur la clavicule droite de John, vers son épaule ronde et musclée. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point sa carrure était imposante... ses biceps constellés de gouttelettes brillantes sont contractés devant ses pectoraux dans une attitude presque boudeuse._

_Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est fâché contre moi... mais s__ans plus m'attarder sur cette pensée parasite, je reviens à ma contempla... hum, mon observation._

_La peau bronzée des bras de John est hérissée de poils dorés, dressés contre le froid. Je frissonne en sentant l'air glacial qu'exhale sa peau s'insinuer sous mon pull pour mordre la mienne, et un long tremblement parcourt ma colonne vertébrale de bas en haut, électrisant mes boucles sur ma nuque. Les muscles de ses avant-bras sont sollicités par sa position renfrognée et roulent sous sa peau dorée, abîmée par le soleil de son service en Afghanistan. Sous ses coudes croisés, une fine toison châtain court en bouclant sur son ventre vers... sous la serviette._

_Je déglutis. Tout cela n'a duré qu'une seconde, et quand je lève les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de John, il semble n'avoir rien remarqué de mon égarement passager._

_-Je... mes... expérience avec... brûlante, je balbutie._

_Bon dieu, mes facultés vocales semble s'être mises sur pause de leur propre chef; elles n'obéissent plus aux ordres de mon cerveau!_

_-Pardon? fait John, un instant décontenancé._

_Il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir perdre mes mots. D'ordinaire, c'est lui le moins éloquent des deux._

_Je cligne des yeux, moi aussi désorienté par ce dysfonctionnement pour le moins inhabituel - et par la couleur insondable des iris intensément bleus de John. Je me décide à sagement renoncer à ma longue explication premièrement envisagée, et de me limiter aux bases de mon langage._

_-Tu ne comprendrais pas, je déclare en articulant avec soin._

_Ouf, cette phrase est sortie sans accroc. Je retourne avec dignité à l'étude de mon échantillon, mais John ne bouge pas. Je peux littéralement sentir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer à pleine puissance, se demandant si cela vaut la peine de se lancer dans une querelle avec moi. Finalement son envie d'aller enfiler des vêtements chauds l'emporte sur les autres arguments; il lâche un petit soupir vaincu et s'éloigne, sa serviette dangereusement bas sur ses hanches._

_Mes yeux suivent son départ intensément, posés avec avidité sur ses fesses dont la forme alléchante se devine sous le tissu éponge blanc._

_John sort de la pièce, et je m'ébroue. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang?_

Je reviens à l'instant présent et ouvre les yeux dans un quasi-sursaut.

Pourquoi ce souvenir? Ai-je des remords d'avoir laissé John se geler sur place sous un jet d'eau glacial?

Cela n'explique rien, rien du tout!

Frustré de ne pas comprendre la situation et d'avoir perdu quelques précieuses secondes dans un souvenir complètement inutile, je replonge dans mon esprit.

_-Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois malade, je ronchonne en entrant dans la chambre de John, les bras chargés d'un énorme duvet._

_Il est blotti dans les couvertures, le dos calé contre un tas d'oreillers outrageusement volumineux. Ses yeux sont alourdis par des cernes violettes, son teint normalement frais et rose est livide. Même à moi, le grand détective Sherlock Holmes, désintéressé et méprisant de tout, il fait peine à voir. Il réussit cependant à me sourire faiblement quand je m'approche du lit. Je dépose dessus le duvet supplémentaire par-dessus les autres et le remonte vers le cou de John._

_-Oui, eh bien, dit-il d'une voix rauque mais amusée, l'Afghanistan ne m'a pas exactement préparé de façon optimale à un rude hiver londonien..._

_Son corps s'arque dans une quinte de toux douloureuse. Je sens un éclat de panique traverser ma poitrine de part en part._

_-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, John? je demande d'un ton pressant. Dis-moi ce que tu veux._

_-Ne te dérange pas, Sherlock, proteste faiblement mon colocataire avec un sourire rassurant. Je vais bien, j'ai déjà pris mes médicaments._

_Je lui lance un regard hautain._

_-Tu me prends pour un imbécile? je demande d'une voix dure. Tu as tellement froid que je viens de t'apporter un troisième duvet, et pourtant tu n'as pas cessé de trembler. Tu dis que tu ne te sens pas faible, mais tu arrives à peine à soulever ta tête._

_John me fixe de ses yeux fiévreux. Bon sang, je ne peux plus supporter de le voir dans cet état._

_-Et pour finir, j'assène en pointant un doigt accusateur mais tremblant sur lui, tu n'arrêtes pas de tousser, et à chaque fois ta bouche se tord de douleur!_

_Je comptais terminer avec l'aplomb de l'avocat qui termine son plaidoyer en sachant qu'il va gagner, mais ma voix a vacillé sur les derniers mots. L'expression de John se fait très douce._

_-Pour un docteur, tu es étrangement réticent à l'idée de me laisser prendre soin de ta santé, je constate d'une voix plus basse._

_-Sherlock..._

_-Si tu ne me dis ce qu'il te faut, je l'interromps d'un ton précipité, je ferai tout. Je t'amènerai une écharpe supplémentaire, des gants, des chaussettes de ski, un pull de laine, mon manteau. Je te ferai trois tasses, une de Earl Grey, une de café et une de grog; un bol de porridge à la cannelle et une omelette aux champignons. Je monterai le chauffage, j'irai te chercher des beignets aux pommes encore brûlants, je t'amènerai une bouillotte..._

_Les yeux de John sont grands ouverts, il a l'air parfaitement abasourdi._

_-Si j'en crois les lois de la statistique, au moins une de ces choses devrait correspondre à ton besoin immédiat, je termine d'un ton docte._

_-Tu... tu ferais tout ça pour moi? demande John d'une petite voix hésitante, son regard bleu presque suppliant plongé dans le mien._

_Je sens quelque chose dans ma poitrine flancher._

_-Evidemment, je dis d'un ton assuré, en haussant les épaules._

_-Mais je croyais que tu avais un cas à résoudre? objecte à nouveau John, incertain._

_Un cas? Quel cas? Je ne suis plus bon à rien quand John est dans cet état..._

_-J'en ai un plus important, de cas, je le rassure d'une voix douce en ancrant mon regard dans le sien._

_Les lèvres gercées de John s'étirent en un sourire timide mais ravi, et sa chaleur sincère me réchauffe tout le corps._

_-Dans ce cas... concède-t-il avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux._

_Oh non._

_-Va chercher mon ordinateur, fais un peu de thé, et viens t'installer à côté de moi pour regarder un film._

_Je soupire, mais c'est trop bon de retrouver le John que je connais. Je me précipite hors de la pièce._

_Quand je reviens cinq minutes plus tard, l'ordinateur dans une main et deux tasses fumantes dans l'autre, John s'est endormi. Je m'approche du lit, y dépose précautionneusement l'appareil, et installe les deux tasses sur la table de nuit, à côté de John. Je me redresse souplement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le malade, mais une main chaude m'attrape par le poignet._

_-Sherlock... dit une voix faible que teinte malgré tout une nuance espiègle._

_Je me retourne. John s'est redressé sur ses oreillers, et ses yeux à demi-ouverts sont fixés sur moi. Je lève les yeux aux ciel, feignant d'être exagérément importuné._

_-Tu vas me faire regarder Le cinquième élément, pas vrai?_

_John hoche imperceptiblement la tête, un sourire sardonique sur ses lèvres._

_-Tu sais pourtant que mon esprit logique se hérisse contre de tels délires cinématographiques futuristes, je résiste pour le plaisir de résister._

_Pour toute réponse, John tapote le matelas à côté de lui._

_-Parfait, je consens avec grâce._

_Je retire mes chaussures avant de faire le tour du lit et je me glisse sous les multiples couches de duvets. Dessous, le corps de John est chaud et moite, et il vient instinctivement se coller contre le mien, plus frais. Je tressaille en sentant sa main frôler la mienne, mais déjà elle n'est plus là. Il se laisse légèrement aller contre moi, et je sens son flanc embrasser chaque ligne du mien. Retenant ma respiration, j'amène l'ordinateur sur mes genoux, prépare rapidement notre visionnage du film préféré de John et appuie sur play._

_Contre mon épaule, la respiration de John est régulière et étrangement rassurante._

Retour à la réalité. Mes paupières restent fermées encore un instant; je suis accroché à la sensation du corps chaud de John serré contre le mien.

Je frémis, et la vérité me frappe en pleine tête.

Qu'ont ces deux souvenirs en commun?

Un trouble évident de ma part, accompagné de courts-circuits de mes facultés hors-normes, et un changement d'attitude flagrant, à l'opposé de mon moi habituel froid et méprisant.

Et John.

John torse nu et mouillé, John malade et adorablement timide.

John.

C'est enfantin, vraiment.

Je suis attiré par John Watson. _Physiquement_ attiré.

A la seconde-même où mon esprit formule cette hypothèse, la vague inexplicable de contentement triomphant qui me traverse me le confirme: elle est vraie.

Vérifiée à de nombreuses reprises, même.

Scientifiquement prouvée.

In-con-tes-table.

Je me prends le visage dans les mains. Maintenant que j'ai accepté de voir ce qui se trémoussait sous mon nez depuis un petit bout de temps, les souvenirs, les données et les émotions me submergent.

Flash.

_-Rends-moi ce paquet de cigarettes, John, je gronde._

_-Ou quoi? rétorque-t-il d'un ton provocant._

_Je bondis sur John avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se dérober, et nous tombons tous les deux à la renverse. Nous roulons sur le sol et je lui immobilise les poignets._

_-Rends-les-moi, John Watson, je souffle en montrant les dents._

_Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillent, et je réalise que je suis tranquillement assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, la tête penchée vers son visage. Cependant il ne se dégage pas; il me fixe simplement de ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Je sens une rougeur colorer lentement mes joues. En voyant cela, John a un sourire satisfait et profite de mon trouble soudain pour nous faire basculer; à son tour de se retrouver assis sur moi. Il se cale confortablement et j'étouffe un minuscule gémissement. L'intolérable friction entre nous me fait frissonner, mais moins que la voix de John quand il se penche pour coller ses lèvres à mon oreille:_

_-Jamais._

_Et puis il se dégage tranquillement et s'éloigne._

_Je reste là, la tête posée contre la moquette. Là maintenant, entre toutes les addictions, tous les manques, tous les besoins physiologiques qui se bousculent dans ma personne, celui de la nicotine n'est plus le plus important._

Flash.

_John prépare à manger. Il n'a pas conscience que je le regarde depuis mon fauteuil, et honnêtement, moi non plus. Mon regard se promène juste sur lui comme si c'était une routine, d'observer discrètement mon colocataire pendant qu'il déplace son corps musclé à travers la cuisine. Il se penche pour sortir une poêle, y verse des morceaux de poulet, remue une sauce dans une petite casserole, en sort la cuillère pour la porter à sa bouche..._

_Je me fige._

_John est en train de tranquillement lécher la cuillère couverte d'une sauce rouge et crémeuse. Alors que le manque de précautions hygiéniques de cette scène devrait probablement m'inquiéter, c'est plutôt son caractère purement érotique qui me frappe. John darde sa petite langue rose de tous les côtés de la cuillère, léchant passionnément le bois avec de petits soupirs de satisfaction gourmande. Je me raidis. Ce n'est pas possible, il le fait exprès... il faut que je l'arrête, ou je vais... je vais..._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais ce ne sera pas joli à voir._

Flash.

_John remue pensivement son café dans sa tasse. Je le regarde faire avec un intérêt affectueux. Soudain il semble sentir le poids de mon regard, et lève les yeux. Il esquisse une petite moue en voyant que j'ai déjà fini ma boisson quand lui n'a pas encore goûté la sienne, mais mes yeux restent fixés sur ses lèvres, ces lèvres humides et roses et irrésistibles... sans y penser, John se mord la lèvre inférieure, et je sens une sensation aiguë épingler mon bas-ventre. Ses dents triturent inconsciemment la tendre chair, et je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de ce doux mouvement hypnotique. Je suis envahi - que dis-je, possédé! - du désir de mordre moi-même la lèvre de John, cette gentille petite moitié de bouche moelleuse et souriante... mais John porte soudain la tasse de café à ses lèvres, et je ne les vois plus. Gêné, je tousse légèrement, mais John n'a pas l'air plus ennuyé que cela._

_Il me regarde en souriant par-dessus le bord de sa tasse._

Bon sang. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie réussi à me cacher la vérité pendant aussi longtemps.

Mais maintenant tout est clair.

Moi, Sherlock Holmes, je suis complètement, totalement, irrémédiablement, définitivement... épris de John Watson.

Et il est plus que temps de faire quelque chose pour guérir mes souffrances.

...

Les jours qui suivent, j'observe John avec une attention particulière. Enfin, encore plus particulière, je veux dire.

En fait, je cherche à déceler dans son attitude tout signe qui pourrait indiquer que mon attirance est réciproque. Mais John est comme d'habitude délicieusement énigmatique de par son ambiguité, et je ne trouve rien de déterminant.

Cela dit, il semble encore plus oublieux que d'habitude de maintenir entre nous une "limite d'intimité", cette limite qui m'empêche d'aller moi-même le réveiller quand je me lève avant lui ou bien encore d'aller me brosser les dents pendant qu'il prend un bain.

Plusieurs fois il sort de sa chambre, encore tout hagard de sommeil, vêtu seulement de son pantalon de pyjama rayé, et se fait tranquillement du café dans la cuisine, torse nu. Dans ces occasions, j'ai un mal fou à retrouver mon légendaire flegme anglais et à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le prendre là, contre le lave-vaisselle.

Une fois il laisse même la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte, et quand je viens le chercher pour partir au commissariat, il est tranquillement en train de se changer! Loin de se troubler, il me dit d'entrer, qu'il en a pour deux minutes.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire?

Eh bien, j'en ai profité pour vérifier discrètement si ses jambes étaient aussi musclées qu'elles le paraissaient.

Et la réponse m'a rempli de contentement.

Et finalement, la cerise sur le gâteau: John faisait sa lessive, et en attendant que ses pantalons soient secs il lisait tranquillement le journal, assis sur le canapé, dans un caleçon rouge extrêmement flatteur. Je l'ai pressé d'aller mettre une robe de chambre, lui proposant même la mienne au cas où la sienne était à laver, tant je n'en pouvais plus d'imaginer ce qui se passait derrière ce journal...

Bref, cette situation toute entière devient de plus en plus intolérable à mesure que le temps passe, au fur et à mesure que mon désir pour John grandit et se transforme en pulsions impérieuses qui seront bientôt, je le sens, totalement impossibles à dominer.

Alors un jour, je décide de recourir à des méthodes plus radicales pour trouver le bout de ce problème.

...

Quand John rentre ce soir-là, je guette son arrivée depuis mon fauteuil, les mains jointes sous le menton. Comme d'habitude je sens mon rythme cardiaque se déchaîner quand John entre dans mon champ de vision, mais je ne me laisse pas submerger par l'émotion, focalisé sur mon but. Il a à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau que je l'ai déjà rejoint, et je me tiens à moins de dix centimètres de lui, mes bras tendus de part et d'autre de son corps, mes yeux affamés posés sur lui. Il me regarde d'un air perplexe.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sherlock?

Je me rapproche encore, mon visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Je peux tout voir: les cheveux argentés qui éclairent ses tempes, les cils longs et fins, couleur sable, qui ombrent ses délicates pommettes, la courbe tendre de sa joue, ses lèvres roses, la ligne puissante de sa mâchoire, et par-dessus tout, ses yeux, ces incroyables yeux bleus qui semblent renfermer tous les mystères du monde.

Je suis cruellement conscient de la distance qui nous sépare, chargée d'électricité et crépitante d'étincelles qui peut-être ne viennent que de moi. Sous mon regard scrutateur, une ombre de rouge fleurit sur les joues de John, qui se tortille légèrement mais ne cherche pas pour autant à se dégager.

-Sherlock? demande-t-il à nouveau d'un ton tremblant.

Puis il se mord la lèvre et je m'immobilise. Hypnotisé, je ne lâche pas du regard sa bouche tandis que ses dents mordillent sa chair, y laissant un voile humide terriblement tentant.

-John, je souffle.

Il me regarde, attendant mes paroles.

-Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas, je supplie en me penchant lentement vers lui.

Et, n'y tenant plus, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Le temps s'arrête. La bouche de John a le goût particulier du café noir sans sucre, et cette constatation affole mes sens déjà durement mis à l'épreuve. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et souples sous les miennes, et je tente de faire passer dans ce baiser le mélange de tendresse et de désir absolu que je ressens à son égard. Mais alors que je m'attends presque à ce qu'il se dégage, son visage s'avance encore, ses lèvres épousent parfaitement les miennes, dans une osmose câline et impensablement excitante.

Quand finalement j'abandonne sa bouche presque avec regret pour voir son visage, je dois réprimer un grognement de satisfaction; John a encore les yeux fermés, ses lèvres humides imperceptiblement tendues vers moi. Il ouvre soudain les paupières et plante son regard dans le mien, les pupilles dilatées.

-Bon sang, ce n'est pas trop tôt, Sherlock! souffle-t-il d'un ton passionné.

Mon coeur tombe sur mon estomac avec un petit choc mou qui se répercute dans ma cage thoracique.

-Pardon?

Mon esprit s'active à toute vitesse, mais les paroles de John n'ont pas de sens. Aurait-il senti ce que je me préparais à faire ces derniers jours? Voulait-il que j'en vienne au fait au plus vite, pour qu'il puisse mettre les choses au clair et condamner mes sentiments malvenus?

Je déglutis difficilement, la gorge douloureuse.

-Je commençais vraiment à croire que je ne t'intéressais pas, soupire-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Mon cerveau court-circuite à son contact.

-Tout ce que j'ai fait pour te séduire, déplore-t-il, et toi qui ne réagissais pas... je commençais à me sentir très bête, à essayer de t'allumer comme ça à tout va.

-Je... quoi?

Parfait. Une fois de plus, mon langage se trouve considérablement diminué à cause de John. Il va falloir que je travaille sur ce genre de détails. John plonge un regard brûlant dans le mien.

-Enfin, Sherlock! s'esclaffe-t-il. Le coup de la lessive des pantalons!

Pour un retournement de situation, c'est un sacré choc. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais même envisagé que John puisse aussi être en train d'observer mes réactions face à... eh bien, ce qui n'était que des petites manoeuvres, apparemment.

-Tu as essayé de... de me séduire? je cherche à confirmer d'une voix hésitante.

-Tu n'avais vraiment pas remarqué? répond John, incrédule.

Puis il secoue la tête, amusé.

-Bien sûr, j'aurais dû le savoir, dit-il doucement, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Il plante son regard rieur dans le mien.

-Sache, Sherlock, explique-t-il d'un ton patient où perce une affection presque émue, que quand ton colocataire et ami commence soudain à saisir n'importe quel prétexte pour ôter ses vêtements en sa présence, c'est qu'il essaye de te faire passer un message.

-Un message? je répète bêtement.

Je déteste cette nouvelle sensation de ne plus pouvoir former des phrases cohérentes en présence de John, mais la petite boule de chaleur blottie dans mon ventre est si agréable que je profite plutôt du côté plaisant de mon mutisme: pendant que John parle, je peux l'observer tout mon soûl, gravant encore et encore son image sur ma rétine.

-Oh oui, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Un message comme "renverse-moi sur cette table et arrache-moi tous mes vêtements".

Mon coeur manque un battement.

-Mais alors... je reprends difficilement.

La chaleur diffuse de ses mains sur mes hanches rend mon élocution laborieuse.

-Tu... tu es... intéressé par moi? j'hésite, incertain quant au choix de mes mots.

John a l'air totalement perplexe.

-Je pensais vraiment que tu t'en étais rendu compte, Sherlock... murmure-t-il, déconfit. Si j'avais su que je devrais te l'expliquer un jour, j'aurais préparé un discours un peu mieux construit...

Je secoue la tête, le pressant de continuer quand même. John prend une brève inspiration et prend mon visage entre ses mains calleuses.

-Sherlock, dit-il d'un ton ferme en plongeant son regard incandescent dans le mien.

Je frissonne d'appréhension.

-Je ne suis pas simplement "intéressé" par toi. Je suis accro, mordu, complètement fou de toi. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé de tel pour quelqu'un d'autre. Parfois j'ai du mal à me retenir de te sauter dessus tellement je suis dingue de désir; parfois j'ai du mal à me retenir de t'embrasser comme un perdu au milieu du salon, tellement j'ai envie de goûter à tes lèvres!

D'ailleurs, ses yeux descendent pour se fixer sur ma bouche avec une lueur avide. J'en frémis d'excitation.

-Donc, oui, Sherlock Holmes, termine-t-il d'un ton sans appel en me regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. Même si ce serait un euphémisme colossal, on pourrait dire que je suis intéressé par toi.

Je ne sais que dire. Les sentiments qui se bousculent en moi sont trop fugaces, trop nombreux, pour que j'en distingue un seul avec précision; désir, tendresse, amitié et confiance absolue se mélangent dans un magma informe et éblouissant qui explose dans ma poitrine comme un feu d'artifice, balayant tout le reste dans une vague implacable de chaleur et de passion. Je m'étrangle presque, écrasé par la sensation.

-Maintenant, la question serait de savoir si, toi…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, ses yeux grands ouverts brillant de nervosité.

Ma bouche devient sèche sous son regard suppliant.

-Je… je commence.

Son regard se voile de tristesse et mon cœur s'affole. Si je ne parle pas vite et bien, John va sûrement penser que…

Que quoi ? Que je l'ai embrassé par erreur ? Que poser mes lèvres sur les siennes a été une perte de contrôle qui ne voulait rien dire, et pas un geste soigneusement planifié pendant des heures et des heures d'intense réflexion analytique ?

Pas question.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment exprimer avec sincérité ce que je ressens pour toi, puisque moi-même je l'ignore encore, je tente maladroitement d'expliquer.

Je déglutis.

-Mais ce que je sais, je reprends d'une voix vibrante, c'est que ta présence me rend extrêmement nerveux, que je ne peux pas supporter d'être loin de toi, et que t'embrasser aujourd'hui a été la meilleure décision de toute mon existence.

Un immense sourire étire les lèvres de John, et ses pommettes se colorent d'un adorable rose vif; je peux presque sentir la chaleur de ses joues irradier en vagues pour déferler sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur la sensation. Et soudain, je sens John tendre son visage vers moi, et ses lèvres de se presser contre les miennes.

A présent que tous les doutes ont disparu et que la peur du rejet a laissé la place à l'ivresse de la réciprocité, je peux enfin pleinement profiter de la situation et du goût des lèvres de John. Je penche la tête d'un côté pour mieux accéder à sa bouche, lui passe ses mains rugueuses derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer encore plus près. Nos bouches semblent faites l'une pour l'autre; nos lèvres se confondent dans leur union voluptueuse, chair fondante contre peau veloutée, se rencontrant encore et encore comme de minuscules astres de félicité que la gravité pousse l'un contre l'autre.

Je sens la langue de John caresser timidement ma lèvre inférieure, et j'ouvre légèrement la bouche sans même y réfléchir. Sa langue se glisse avec douceur entre mes dents, me faisant frissonner à ce contact intime. Je sens vaguement le goût mentholé du dentifrice de John, et sa langue câline vient effleurer la mienne; elle la frôle, la caresse, l'enlace, et soudain je me lance aussi dans la danse. Je réponds aux propositions de John et ma langue se darde pour s'enrouler contre la sienne avec ardeur. Une danse lascive s'ensuit, tandis que nos langues se battent pour procurer le plus de plaisir possible à l'autre, dans un combat où tout le monde est gagnant.

Ma respiration est haletante, mon coeur cogne à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine, et je peux entendre que le souffle de John est aussi erratique que le mien. Mes hanches se pressent contre son ventre, ma poitrine plaque ses épaules au mur, mais soudain il me repousse brusquement, m'attrape par les épaules et nous fait pivoter; je me retrouve violemment écrasé contre la paroi par le poids de John, sa bouche collée contre mon cou, ses doigts chauds serrant ma taille contre lui. Mon esprit embrumé par le plaisir ne comprend pas immédiatement ce qu'il compte faire dans cette région de mon anatomie, mais soudain je lâche un soupir de bien-être quand je sens sa langue chaude et humide caresser l'os de ma clavicule.

-John... je murmure en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Je le sens tressaillir, mais il ne répond pas, semblant seulement plus déterminé encore à accomplir sa tâche - quelle qu'elle soit - avec un zèle renouvelé. Je bascule la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de place, réduit à la sensation que produisent dans chacune de mes connexions nerveuses les lèvres de John contre ma peau, sa langue chaude et douce... j'étouffe un gémissement qui ressemble vaguement à un miaulement de chaton, et John sourit contre mon cou avant de s'atteler à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, sans s'arrêter de déposer de minuscules baisers, légers comme des plumes, le long de ma mâchoire.

La tâche est délicate, mais John est patient; il prend son temps et je suis complètement à la merci de ses doigts experts. Moi qui avais résolu de lui montrer à quel point je tenais à lui, je ne suis plus qu'une flaque informe de plaisir et de soupirs sous ses coups de langue et ses petits mordillements. Quand finalement ma chemise est complètement déboutonnée, le regard que John pose sur la grande surface de peau découverte n'est rien de moins qu'affamé, et il me débarrasse du vêtement avec une hâte fébrile. Ses mains chaudes caressent mes bras nus en remontant vers mes épaules, s'attardent sur mes biceps minces, se rejoignent au milieu de ma poitrine pâle; il me semble qu'elles ont tracé de leurs doigts une longue brûlure au fer rouge, tant ma peau bout de l'intérieur là où elles l'ont touchée...

Ma crainte tapie de voir le désir de John retomber en voyant les lignes minces et élancées de mon corps si modestement musclé se fait déchirer en mille morceaux par le grondement guttural qui secoue sa poitrine, et qui envoie une radiation fulgurante dans mon bas-ventre; John me dévore des yeux, son regard allumé d'un désir incendiaire alors qu'il passe encore et encore ses mains pressantes sur mon buste exposé. Je suis tellement dur que j'en ai mal; je frémis, je frissonne, je tremble sous les doigts impatients qui se promènent partout à la fois, qui suivent le creux de mon sternum, descendent en traçant une ligne de feu sur mon abdomen pour aller titiller le bord de mon jean, juste sur l'os proéminent et extrêmement sensible de ma hanche...

Cette caresse envoie un jet de pure adrénaline à travers mes veines, et je grogne entre mes dents. Prenant le visage de John entre mes mains, je le ramène vers moi avec fermeté, l'attirant dans un long baiser qu'il m'accorde avec un abandon confiant. Je m'empare goulûment de ses lèvres, enfonçant ma langue dans sa bouche avec ferveur, pressant son visage bouillant contre le mien. Il inspire et expire à travers mes lèvres, sa respiration se mêle à la mienne, et cette pensée me fait littéralement perdre la tête. Je mordille délicatement la lèvre inférieure de John, comme je l'ai vu faire des centaines de fois et comme j'ai eu cent fois envie de remplacer ses dents par les miennes... l'effet est immédiat. John laisse échapper un gémissement qui vibre contre mes lèvres, et je prends une note mentale que le mordillement de lèvre lui plaît particulièrement. Incroyablement heureux d'avoir réussi à trouver cela tout seul, je m'applique encore un petit moment sur ce point sensible, et les réactions de John sont chaque fois plus gratifiantes.

-Mon dieu, Sherlock, gémit-il dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Entendre mon nom chuchoté comme une supplique sur les lèvres de John Watson est la chose la plus agréable, la plus troublante, la plus _excitante _que j'ai jamais expérimentée. Un éclair de désir traverse ma poitrine et va se loger dans mon bas-ventre, qui se tend encore plus si c'est possible. Mon esprit au débit pourtant sporadique arrive immédiatement à une conclusion évidente:

John porte bien trop de vêtements.

Avant même que mon cerveau ne leur en ait donné l'ordre conscient, mes doigts nerveux se jettent avec précipitation sur le bord du pull de John et le tirent vers le haut. Ce dernier se laisse faire, et quand sa tête émerge finalement du vêtement qui se retrouve jeté sans ménagement au sol, il voit mon regard fou de désir le détailler sous toutes les coutures et il en devient presque aussitôt tout rouge.

Quant à moi, j'ai de la difficulté à me souvenir de respirer.

John est magnifique. Maintenant que je peux enfin l'admirer d'aussi près, je ne parviens pas à retenir mes mains et elles vont de leur propre chef palper, masser, caresser chaque centimètre carré de la peau de John. Ses épaules musculeuses, ses biceps volumineux, ses avant-bras fermes et bronzés, je touche tout avec une avidité presque insatiable. Mes doigts courent sur sa poitrine, sur ses pectoraux impressionnants, sur ses tétons dressés avec provocation. Je me penche pour leur donner à chacun un coup de langue, et John étouffe coup sur coup un glapissement de plaisir abasourdi. Mes mains hasardeuses continuent leur exploration sur ses côtes qui apparaissent en transparence sous son épiderme caramel, puis sur ses abdominaux sculpturaux qui frissonnent à mon contact. Je me penche, un genou à terre, pour embrasser passionnément la taille de John, descendant avec langueur vers sa ceinture, puis créant une ligne droite de baisers légers le long de son jean, sans jamais m'éloigner beaucoup de la limite entre peau nue et tissu. Son érection dressée frôle ma gorge à chacun de mes passages; John est saisi de tremblements incontrôlables.

-Sherlock, murmure-t-il soudain en enfonçant ses doigts frémissants dans mes boucles. _Sherlock_...

Cette fois-ci c'en est trop. La puissante déferlante d'émotion pure qui renverse mon coeur dans ma poitrine est tellement inattendue qu'elle me fait hoqueter de surprise; toute force m'abandonnant, je laisse ma tête lourde s'affaisser lentement et j'enfouis mon nez dans le ventre chaud de John; son érection s'enfonce dans mon épaule, dure et réconfortante.

-Sherlock? demande la voix de John, au-dessus de moi, après quelques secondes, d'un ton mi-surpris mi-inquiet. Tout va bien?

Je ne bouge pas.

-C'est juste que... je commence d'une voix basse, tout contre sa peau.

Le ventre de John se soulève et s'abaisse avec régularité contre ma joue, et son odeur, un mélange diffus d'eau de Cologne et de bois de sapin, m'enveloppe dans un écrin moelleux.

-Je mourais d'envie de faire ça depuis si longtemps... je continue, mes lèvres frôlant doucement la peau douce de John tandis qu'elles prononcent mes paroles. Et je crois que je n'avais juste pas réalisé à quel point j'en avais besoin.

Je sens ses muscles se détendre imperceptiblement, et ses bras m'enlacent dans une étreinte délicieusement confortable et naturelle, sa main gauche me calant délicatement contre lui, et les doigts de sa main droite caressant mes boucles avec tendresse. Là, agenouillé dans l'entrée et serré contre le ventre de John Watson, j'ai la pensée fugace que j'ai enfin trouvé mon foyer dans ce monde; et je suis blotti contre lui en ce moment-même.

Nous restons ainsi quelques instants, savourant avec délectation notre étreinte chaude et rassurante. Puis, lentement, je dégage ma tête et je me relève, beaucoup plus grand que John mais mon visage encore penché en avant, orienté vers lui. Ses yeux bleu marine sont plus insondables que jamais, ses joues rouges et le bout de son nez brillant. Je tends le cou et y frotte tendrement le mien, avant de déposer un minuscule baiser sur ses lèvres surprises, bref et léger comme un battement de paupières. John tressaille mais me laisse réitérer la chose; je presse encore mes lèvres contre les siennes, avec une douceur délibérée, dans une autre brève rencontre de nos bouches. Ce faisant, je guide lentement John à travers le salon, vers la porte de ma chambre. Il recule, les yeux à demi-fermés dans une attente languide, et je le retiens précautionneusement par la nuque, sans cesser de couvrir de baisers staccato sa bouche quémandante.

Quand le dos de John heurte finalement le bois de la porte, le choc inattendu me presse contre lui, et nos érections se rencontrent, provoquant un flash de lumière éblouissante derrière mes paupières. Alors John ouvre enfin ses yeux tout grands; sa pupille dilatée, entourée d'un bleu piqueté d'or, brille d'une lueur malicieuse. Sans prévenir, sa main agrippe avec force ma nuque et m'attire contre lui, et dans le même mouvement il parvient à pousser la poignée de l'autre main et à ouvrir la porte. Avant que j'aie même le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe, nos bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre et, d'un seul élan, John nous précipite tous les deux dans la chambre dans un tourbillon de mains et de lèvres.

La porte se referme en claquant derrière lui.

...

Quand je me réveille, je mets une seconde ou deux avant de me souvenir des évènements d'hier soir. Mais d'un seul coup tout me revient; la sensation de la bouche de John contre la mienne, son corps brûlant pressé contre le mien, et surtout un plaisir infini... je soupire d'aise en refermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir dans un sursaut.

Oui, John est dans mon lit.

Le tendre, l'adorable, l'irrésistible John Watson est endormi dans MES draps, sa tête aux épis indisciplinés calée confortablement contre MON oreiller, à seulement quelques centimètres de MON visage. Je réprime un frisson de béatitude. La chaleur de son corps nu irradie le mien, et je me rapproche doucement pour coller ma poitrine contre son dos, mes hanches contre ses fesses...

-Sherlock? fait soudain une voix endormie.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

-Oui?

-Serre-moi plus fort, ordonne John d'une voix rauque.

Je sens mon coeur rater un battement. Je me rapproche encore un peu de John pour passer un bras sous sa tête et l'autre autour de sa taille, collant étroitement son corps souple au mien. John lâche un soupir d'aise et joue avec mes doigts posés à côté de son visage. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, posant mon nez sur sa mâchoire.

-Mmmh, fait-il quand je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

Je passe gentiment mon nez de haut en bas, le long de sa joue.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne regrettes pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette nuit? demande-t-il en souriant.

Cependant je perçois une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix.

-De toute évidence, je réponds doucement.

Je mordille son lobe d'oreille et il laisse échapper un petit gémissement. Sans crier gare, il se retourne soudain pour me faire face. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent quand son regard croise le mien.

-Alors, Sherlock? demande-t-il sans plus tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Son expression timide est absolument adorable.

-Eh bien, je pourrais... d'abord, t'embrasser langoureusement pour te dire bonjour, puis te faire une déclaration passionnée, et peut-être ensuite aller faire du café? je propose en tentant de masquer ma propre nervosité.

Le sourire amusé de John plisse les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux.

-Ça m'a l'air d'un bon programme... admet-il.

Je tends une main hésitante vers ses cheveux décoiffés et lisse une mèche rebelle en la glissant derrière son oreille. John ne me quitte pas des yeux tandis que je passe mes doigts derrière sa nuque et l'attire contre moi... nos bouches se rencontrent avec une douceur incomparable, et nos lèvres remuent paresseusement à l'unisson pendant quelques secondes de pure extase. Je me recule ensuite légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bonjour, John, dis-je d'un ton tendre, comme promis.

-Bonjour, Sherlock, chuchote John en retour d'une voix timide.

-Tu sais quoi? je continue.

-Non?

Je prends une brève inspiration.

-Tu sais comme les gens amoureux disent vouloir passer toute leur vie ensemble?

-Oui, fait John.

C'est là que ça devient délicat.

-Eh bien... Je me verrais bien refaire ça tous les soirs avec toi, et aussi m'endormir toutes les nuits contre toi, j'ose finalement.

John me fixe intensément.

-Et me réveiller tous les jours comme ça.

Je dépose un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et aussi te dire bonjour comme ça tous les matins.

Je scrute son expression en quête d'une réaction. L'appréhension doit se lire sur mon visage, car les traits de John deviennent soudain très doux.

-Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu m'aimes, Sherlock Holmes?

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

-C'est exactement ce que je dis, John, je déclare alors d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. Je t'aime, et je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi.

Le temps s'arrête pendant que je regarde John assimiler ma déclaration. Les battements de mon coeur cognent contre ma cage thoracique dans un rythme frénétique.

-Alors... je reprends. Ça te dirait?

Chaque cellule de mon corps est pendue aux lèvres de John.

-Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à l'idée, susurre-t-il d'une voix lente.

Il se penche alors vers moi et me donne un long baiser langoureux, envoyant de petites décharges de plaisir jusque dans le bout de mes doigts.

-Traduction... je dis lentement quand il se retire, tu m'aimes aussi?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Pour le plus grand esprit logique de ce siècle, Sherlock, tu fais parfois preuve d'un aveuglement à toute épreuve...

J'attends toujours sa réponse, imperturbable. Il lâche un petit rire.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime aussi, grand idiot, chuchote-t-il enfin.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres.

-Je n'ai qu'une condition, dit-il ensuite d'un ton ferme.

Et d'un mouvement incroyablement rapide, John me grimpe dessus et se retrouve à califourchon sur mes hanches. Je tressaille en sentant la friction inattendue de nos deux corps nus, et mes mains agrippent automatiquement ses hanches pour l'empêcher de trop se tortiller. La vérité, c'est que je suis aussi excité par son brusque changement d'attitude que par son mouvement délibéré pour me mettre en position de faiblesse dans ces négociations... mouvement efficace puisque dans cette position, je serai incapable de soutenir une discussion très longtemps.

Je n'aime pas ça. Je vois défiler les possibilités; je calcule immédiatement si je suis prêt à renoncer à mes expériences, ou à mon revolver, ou à insulter Anderson - non, John ne demanderait jamais cela -, ou encore à un mois de stockage de parties corporelles humaines dans notre congélateur... pour garder John?

La question ne se pose même pas.

John se penche soudain vers moi, remuant délibérément son bassin dans le mouvement (une sensation aiguë et maintenant familière fuse dans mon bas-ventre), et colle sa bouche à mon oreille.

-Ne fais plus jamais de café, murmure-t-il dans un souffle chaud.

-Quoi? je proteste. Pourquoi?

Il arbore un air outré.

-Parce que ton café est le pire que j'ai jamais goûté, Sherlock! explique-t-il.

-Ah bon?

N'importe quoi. Qui pourrait rater du café?

-Tu sais, la différence entre le café soluble et le café moulu, ce n'est pas qu'une question de couleur... c'est aussi l'utilisation du filtre, fait-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela... je commence.

John avance légèrement sur moi, alignant encore mieux nos parties intimes qui se frottent alors de façon absolument intolérable. Je lâche un petit gémissement.

-D'accord, d'accord, je concède, vaincu par les capacités de persuasion de John. Je ne toucherai plus au café, qu'il soit en poudre ou pas...

John sourit d'un air satisfait et se penche vers moi pour déposer un baiser reconnaissant sur mes lèvres. Puis il se redresse, se tortille une dernière fois sur mes hanches - un grognement m'échappe -, et me libère d'un seul coup pour sauter à bas du lit. Je me redresse sur un coude pour le regarder s'éloigner.

-Allez, je vais le faire, ton café, fait-il avec un clin d'oeil dans ma direction.

Et il quitte la chambre, complètement nu, prenant bien garde de me faire admirer la vue de ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Je me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller, vidé de toute énergie mais avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

John Watson va me tuer.

Et je dois avouer que dans ces circonstances, la perspective est plutôt alléchante.

**...**

**J'espère, cher lecteur, que tu as aimé ces quelques milliers de mots de Johnlock à la louche!**

**Si tu as aimé, vraiment aimé, tu peux laisser une review!**

**Si tu as seulement aimé, laisse aussi une review, dans ta généreuse bonté à te faire connaître...**

**Et même si tu n'as pas aimé (surtout si tu n'as pas aimé, parce que dans ce cas-là ta protestation sera possiblement le seul chemin vers la rédemption littéraire pour moi)... tu sais ce que tu dois faire! XD**

**(Et si jamais tu te poses la question, oui : les flash-backs sont bien un prétexte fallacieux pour écrire plus de scènes Johnlock sans qu'elles n'ajoutent rien de constructif à l'intrigue...**

**Pardonne ma faiblesse. Je suis seulement humaine.)**


End file.
